hbo_true_bloodfandomcom-20200216-history
Fangtasia
Fangtasia is a popular vampire bar on the HBO original series True Blood. Located in the town of Shreveport, Louisiana, Fangtasia is owned by vampires Eric Northman, Chow Lin, and, in part, by Eric's progeny, Pamela Swynford de Beaufort. It was presumably opened after the Great Revelation and serves as a hangout for vampires and "fangbangers". Fangtasia is a big open plan bar with many tables and a few small stages for vampire dancers. Its bar is fully stocked (and by Pam's own admission, is overpriced) in order to cater to its human clientele. Due to Eric's status among vampires as Sheriff of Area 5, he has a throne-like seat near the back of the bar where humans may offer themselves to him. Fangtasia is a hot bed for humans looking to have sex with vampires; known patrons include Maudette Pickens, Dawn Green, and Neil Jones. __TOC__ History |-|Season 1= It is during a police raid on Fangtasia that Eric became aware of Sookie's ability to read human minds, and he was intrigued. He called her and Bill back to Fangtasia in order to discover who stole $60,000 from his business. When Sookie happened upon a glamoured Ginger, it was clear that the vampire Longshadow, business partner with Eric and Pam, was responsible for stealing the money. Just as Longshadow attempted to kill and silence Sookie, Bill staked him through the heart. The vampire Chow Lin soon replaced Longshadow's position as business partner. |-|Season 2= After it was discovered he was selling V, Lafayette Reynolds was imprisoned for nearly three weeks in Fangtasia's basement. Also imprisoned was Royce Williams under suspicion of starting the fire which killed the vampires Malcolm, Diane, and Liam. When Eric came to question him however, Royce attempted escape with a silver cross in hand. This resulted in Royce's immediate, bloody death by a hungry Eric. Lafayette, using the metal hip in Royce's remains, broke free only to get shot by Ginger in the main bar area above and subsequently fed on by Eric, Pam, and Chow. Soon after, however, Sookie agrees to help Eric find Godric, one condition being that Lafayette is released. |-|Season 3= Eric and Pam hire a new dancer named Yvetta. The club is also raided by the men of the Magister who discover the "V" that Eric and Pam were selling for Sophie Anne. Pam is taken into custody by the Magister and when Eric arrives he is give three days to bring Bill, who Pam claimed was the one that sold the "V", in from of him or Pam would be killed. While Eric goes to search for Bill, Pam is tortured by the Magister. Eventually, Eric, Sophie-Anne, and Russell come to free Pam and have Russell and Sophie-Anne married by the Magister. Because the Magister refuses to release Pam and marry Russell and Sophie-Anne, Russell frees Pam and tortures the Magister declares him and Sophie-Anne husband and wife. Later, Russell beheads the Magister, much to Sophie-Anne's, Eric's, and even Pam's surprise. After Eric kills Talbot Angelis, Nan Flanagan comes to Fangtasia and interrogates Eric. Both Eric and Pam are put under house arrest by the American Vampire League. Floor Plan Back rooms There are various back rooms in Fangtasia, including an office for Eric, coffins for the owners and a powder room for vampire dancers. Basement Below the club is a dungeon-like basement in which Eric keeps humans who have in some way wronged the Area 5 vampire community, as is his duty as sheriff. Lafayette Reynolds was one person imprisoned there after being kidnapped as punishment for dealing "V". Flyers FangtasiaGrandOpening.jpg|Grand Opening Poster Fangtasiaopeningflyer.jpg|Alternative opening poster FangtasiaFlyer.jpg|Event Flyer Employees Current Employees * Eric Northman (Owner) * Pam Swynford De Beaufort (Co-owner) * Ginger (Waitress) Former Employees * Chow Lin (Co-owner) * Longshadow (Co-owner) * Tara Thornton (Bartender) * Yvetta (Dancer) Filming Location The Fangtasia scenes are filmed at "Alex's Bar", a punk rock dive at 2913 E. Anaheim St. in Long Beach, Ca. It is near the northeast corner of Anaheim Street and Gladys Ave. about 2 miles east of downtown Long Beach. On the show, you are looking at the rear entrance. Trivia * There is a velvet painting of Executive Producer Gregg Fienberg as a vampire hanging on the wall. * The planner on Eric's desk is open to Friday, July 22nd, 2005. * All of the music in the jukebox is fake. Fake songs include "Sultry Night at the Stratosphere" and "Baby Loves Blood". * The "Last Supper" painting on the wall lights up. * For the humans, Fangtasia listed 34 different types of beer on its menu. * Eric is cultured! The books on the shelf in his office are about Chemistry, Italian Renaissance, Art, Biology, and Jacques Cousteau. * Fangtasia possessed a built in gift shop. Items sold include postcards, t-shirts, and hooded sweatshirts. * A sign states there is to be "No Biting on Premisis" See Also * The Fangtasia Dungeon and the wheel Category:Businesses Category:Louisiana